One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to guiding tools. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to guiding tools or apparatus for creating and improving bimanual independence and/or co-ordination.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Various attempts are being made in the art that relate to device or apparatus for aiding in upper extremity rehabilitation treatment. Additionally, there are numerous published studies regarding bimanual interference and the benefits of creating new neurological connections. Typically, these devices or apparatuses may be employed as rehabilitation devices or apparatuses to improve limb or body part dexterity in users who have suffered some accident resulting in some form of disability.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that the apparatus known in the art may include multiple parts and a user may require assistance to start using the apparatus. There may be an omnipresent danger of further complication as the apparatus may provide support for the patient to move the arm at different joints either by passive movement or active assist movement and the user may be controlled by the device.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.